World by World
by Dustofyearspast
Summary: When Freya get's bored living in Chii's mind, she decides to go on an adventure through different worlds. Which definitely gets out of hand when she realizes someone's messing with her. Or stalking her. Or both SCARY!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my very first fanfiction so don't be angry if it's bad or something... I personally don't think it will be bad, and this is definitely the shortest chapter in the whole thing. Also, chapters get longer and longer. So yeah. Yays if you are reading this and if you review it I will give you an invisible cookie.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING AND WHOEVER SAID I DID IS LYING AND DOES NOT DESERVE AN INVISIBLE COOKIE:Chobits, Death Note, Higurashi No Naku(any), Kingdom Hearts II, ummm... as the chapters go on I'll probably think of more, so don't be angry pleaaase. OH, oh, and anything Vocaloid...

* * *

Before Word

Freya sighed. Her whole life was in one place, only one, one everly boring place; Chi really didn't think about much… Rustling her black fabric, she stood up slowly. Where could she go? It certainly wasn't like Freya was powerless. Somewhere random was best, she decided carefully. Closing her black eyes, she extended her right arm and grabbed near the shoulder with her other arm. She concentrated as hard as she could, thinking only about opening a portal. When she was sure she had done it, she tentatively opened her eyes. And smiled. There it was, a pitch black tunnel-like space. Without fear, she took a deep breath and stepped in. And that's when the trouble began.

And it begins…


	2. Chapter 2

DEATH NOTE

"Where am I?" Freya looked around herself: she saw a world much like the one she'd lived in, though much less technologically advanced. No one noticed her as they passed by, which was suprising; Freya looked rather out of place seeing as how she was wearing a purple corset and a sort of split in places black dress with billowing sleeves. Everyone else was wearing pants and other stuff.

"Are you cosplaying?" "Huh?" Freya turned around to see a girl looking at her.

"Uh-no… Hey I was just um wondering… What's all of this stuff on the buildings about Kira?" Freya questioned.

"You don't know?" the girl looked amused.

"Uh. No." Freya stared blankly.

"Oh." The girl looked remiss.

" He's our savior. Kira kills everyone bad."

"Ah." Freya continued down the street, leaving the girl standing there. Soon she came to a crosswalk, but cars were coming, so she stopped. Bored, Freya surveyed the chaotic world around her.

She saw two young men; one with messy red hair, goggles, and a vest, the other with slightly long blond hair(is he really a boy?) and a black vest with likewise colored skinny jeans. Freya walked up to them.

"Hi." She stared up innocently. They, however, didn't hear her, and continued their hushed conversation. The one with blond hair looked angry.

"Matt, why did you take the chocolate?"

"Mello, you're going to get diabetes!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You have no idea how to care of yourself."

"Yes I do, shut up!" What was with them? Freya stared at, them amused. The blond haired one-no MELLO, looked angry enough to hit the other one, who looked as if the phrase 'cool as a cucumber' was made specifically with him in mind.

"Look Mello, I'm sorry. But you seriously need to watch your chocolate intake. It's an addiction, Mello-kun. I saw you steal a chocolate bar from some kid yesterday when you discovered that you had depleted your six bar supply for the HOUR!"

Mello looked away, and all was quiet for a moment between them, and Freya got bored with this quickly, and looked around for something more interesting.

"Hm.." she glanced into a nearby alleyway. Some guy with very smoothed blondish brown hair was writing something in a notebook. Bored again, she looked back at the people she'd been watching previously.

Mello was now crying and Matt was patting him on the back/hugging him. Suddenly, the light changed, and the cars stopped. Freya flew across the street as fast as she could go. Then hesitated.

" Hey, Matt, Mello!" she yelled. Even though they were walking about three feet behind her, they did nothing in response. Freya yelled at them again. Still nothing; not a look, not even the slightest reaction. Freya ran up to someone else.

" Hey, can you hear me?" she asked franticly. Still they did nothing. After several tries, Freya got angry and tried to hit someone. To her surprise, her hand passed through them. She stared at her hand, then, when a weird swooshing sound caught her ear, she looked up to see a portal.

Scared, but desperate to get away from this freaky world, she ran through it.


	3. Chapter 3

HITOBASHIRA ALICE

The portal closed up behind her. Freya stopped. Wait. What about that girl? She had noticed Freya. Freya decided to think on that. But for now, what she really needed to know was where the hell she was. Freya surveyed the land; there were trees and plants and an odd blood colored path.

"Hm." Freya muttered. The trees were creepy and twisted looking; they gave the forest a foreboding look. Suddenly a shadow passed behind her. Freya whirled around, her skirt flying with her.

"Who's there?" Freya had thought this rather creepy world would be boring, but it was proving itself otherwise. A young man with blue hair peered down at her. Freya gave him a sideways look.

" Who are you?" she slowly asked.

" I'm the second Alice, but some know me better as Kaito. Who are you?" he answered/asked. _Weirdo_, though Freya.

" And what are those weird ear things?"

"Oh. Right. You don't have those in this world, do you…?"

"This world?" Kaito interrupted.

"Ehhh… Nothing. Anyways, these are electronic ports. Don't think about it too hard. So what is this place? Oh, right, and my name is Freya." Freya breathed. She didn't like to talk for too long.

" Okay, _Freya_… This is Wonderland." Suddenly the blue boy began to sing with his eyes closed, peeking at her every once in while as if expecting something to happen.

" Er. Pretty?" Freya looked confused, but so did the boy. "Why aren't you doing my bid?"

"Huh? OH!!!" Freya began to laugh. "I'm a CHOBIT, stupid… I don't respond to mind control."

"Oh…" Suddenly the boy's eyes took a dazed look, and he said. "What am I doing over here?"

"Huh?(why was this becoming a habit?)" Freya stared as the dazed boy took no notice of her and walked away humming to himself. Freya decided to follow him and try for further contact.

"Hey!"

"Heeellloooo."

"Can you even hear me?"

"HELLO!!!"

Freya eventually stopped trying and just followed him. Soon, the two came to a village valley thing where Kaito began singing in earnest to the people there.

Their faces took on a dazed look, and after a bit they began running around as if crazy. So this was what the blue boy meant. Suddenly, one of the people shot him in the head. Freya looked away and shivered. While she sickeningly glanced away, she noticed a green castle in the distance, and decided to head in that direction; perhaps there was someone there who could help her with her predicament. After a long while of walking,

Freya realized someone was creeping behind her. She looked over her shoulder. Twins, a boy and a girl with blond hair were behind her.

"Do you think this is the way?" the girl questioned. "Yeah, don't worry about it Rin." The boy looked uncertain though.

"Ugh. Forget it. Seriously though, I think we got turned around, and to be honest, your sense of direction isn't that good, Len."

"SHUT UP LEN!!!"

"Whatever, Rin…"

Freya giggled; classic sibling arguments were always funny. As they walked, the Len kid looked to get more and more unsure of his where they were going, and began to glance around anxiously. Rin, however, looked quite at peace, in fact, she was whistling and looking around. Freya got bored with this silence quickly, though, and started to look around herself.

The weird trees just got creepier and creepier by the minute. Eventually, the trio came to a red cage by the side of the road. Its lock was broken, and when Freya peered in cautiously, she noticed nothing(or no one) was inside. As the three investigated the mysterious cage, the leaves rustled behind them. The twins noticed nothing, and kept exploring, but Freya, slightly annoyed people kept coming up behind her(had they no courtesy?), turned around to face whatever was there.

Then her teeth chattered. There was a woman who looked near to 18 wearing a red dress and holding a bloody longsword in her right hand. She had an insane look on her face, and was holding an invitation similar to the one the twins had gotten. Freya tried desperately to warn the innocent twins, but the red woman slowly snuck up behind them, wielding her sword with murderous intent. Freya hit, yelled, and kicked her, but as before, she kept going, unaffected. Freya fell to the ground helplessly and watched in horror as the red women slashed and chopped up the children. Suddenly, something unexpected happened: The twins' spirits rose out of their bodies. Freya, eyes wide, gasped loudly. The children's' mangled bodies lay there, but there the essence of them was. How was that even possible? Freya watched as the spirits started to slowly walk again. A whooshing noise sounded behind her, and Freya glanced over her shoulder.

Another portal. Picking herself up, Freya started to walk towards it. Then she stopped and looked back. The red woman was back in her cage somehow, the twins bodies still bloodily lying there. Freya made a disgusted noise, and walked into the portal. Where would she end up next?


	4. Chapter 4

KINGDOM HEARTS II

Freya looked around nervously. Those last two worlds had been too creepy for words, and Freya didn't want to step into danger, or extreme grossness unaware. So, before venturing out into the unknown, Freya examined the world around her. It looked like she was in some sort of really shiny castle. The walls looked mechanical, she could she a red treasure chest in the corner, and as she looked out a nearby window, she realized she was extremely high up, and there was a weirdly shaped moon.

Then Freya's mind went off track. She thought about how weird it was that only one person had ever talked to her per world, and how in world number Two he sort of fazed in and out. And also how weird it was with the portals, and that creepy way they appeared without any indication of being summoned. As she pondered these questions-and wished she had the answers-someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Freya turned to see a really skinny red haired guy who was wearing a onyx black cloak and had black triangles under his eyes.

"Hi." He said simply.

"Uhhh…You can… See me… What's going on?" As Freya nervously spoke to him, she noticed how weirdly tall he was.

"Um. Yeah. I can see you. And the name's Axel. This is Organization XIII's castle. Got it memorized?"

"Er. Yeah, I guess. How come you can see me?" Freya asked suspiciously, noticing he had avoided her previous question.

"Heh heh… About that…" Suddenly, Axel's eyes took on a very Kaito like look… Dazed wise, that is. Axel said slowly.

"Why am I here. Maybe I was looking for Roxas. That must be it…OHHH ROXAS CHANNNNN!!!!!" Axel yelled.

"What?" Freya decided to follow this weird guy. He was interesting, and hopefully not going to turn boring on her. As he turned on his heels, still yelling 'Roxas' furtively, Freya flew behind him quietly. Then, as he stopped, Freya noticed feet under a curtain and laughed. This must be Roxas. The two must have been playing hide and seek… That would explain everything, decided Freya. But she learned the situation was much different than she'd imagined.

"ROXAS I FOUND YOUUUU!!!!" Axel yelled at the feet. "Axel, why the hell are you stalking me? Again?" A slight looking boy of around 16 came out from behind the curtain and brushed himself off.

"What is up with this?" Roxas glared at him.

"I'M SO SORRRY!!!"(did this guy ever stop yelling?) Axel began to cry and looked away, annoyed. Freya started to full out laugh. This was the most un-boring world she'd visited yet, and although she wanted to figure out why the weirdness with the portals, she also wanted to stay here and watch the comedy act. Freya laughed some more as the Axel cried and Roxas insulted him, and giggled when Roxas slapped the older guy across the face. Freya knew she was being rather mean, but just could not stop laughing. Eventually, though, as usual, funny as they were, they became a bit repetitive and Freya got-get this-bored.

So, she wandered off away from them and saw a guy(or maybe girl…hmm what's with all these guys who look like girls?) with long pink hair. He was staring at a rose he was holding. Freya, confused, looked at him. What was he doing? Freya stared as the guy held the rose and his gaze intensified. When he didn't stop, Freya decided he was completely insane and made a mental note to, if someone talked to her again, tell them there was a crazy guy on the loose in their castle type thing. Freya walked on. Then she turned into a random corridor.

"Hmmm…" Freya wasn't really the curious type, and after some heated debate with herself, she decided to just open a portal back to Chi's mind. This was boring. As she concentrated, she realized that nothing was happening. Nothing at all. Freya's eyes opened wide and she freaked out, flying through the hallways with top speed. Soon, she heard a tell-tale fwooshy noise, and tensed up as she realized she was going through another tunnel portal…


	5. Chapter 5

HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI

Freya woke up in a small room. This was new. She had never woken up to a world before, and also she couldn't remember how she'd gotten to this bed. As she glanced around the small 4-tatami room, she remembered what had happened the night(or day, really) before, and why she'd freaked out. Freya tried again to open a portal. Nothing. Again. *sigh* Freya heaved herself up, and felt beads of sweat trickle down her face. It was incredibly hotter than the last place, and Freya decided to go over to the closet to steal some less hot clothes. However, she sighed in dismay: none of the clothes were her style… But they'd have to do, she supposed. Great. After much deliberation, she finally chose a short purple skirt with pleats in it, and decided to wear her corset with it.

"Ugh…" Freya tried desperately to get used to it, but it was difficult. So she concentrated on the task at hand: find out what this world was and get someone to talk to her. Freya jumped up and clutched the doorknob nervously. Closing her eyes, she carefully turned it. The door swung open, and she saw a young looking girl with long purple hair. She was adorable, and wearing a white kimono. "Hi." She looked up at her with big eyes.

"Um. Hi." How was Freya supposed to be firm with this pipsqueak?

"Uhh. How can you see me?" Freya questioned.

"I'm special. Sorry I can't tell you anymore. Heh. But I know someone's following you. I also know that you can't use any of your powers besides flight. Would you like me to help you?" The child cocked her head. Freya looked at her, flabbergasted.

"Sure…" She finally stammered out.

"Where am I?" "

Why, you're in Hinamizawa!" God, how cute could one little kid be? She was like a freaking teddy bear.

"Oh. Well then. What's your name, kid?(Freya's trying desperately to be gruff) I'm Freya."

"I'm Rika. C'mon. None of my friends can see you, but you should be glad… There's a boy named Keichi here who would have a nose bleed."

The little girl giggled and took Freya's hand to lead her down a long corridor. All was silent except for the pattering of quiet feet.

"Are you human?" Rika asked suddenly.

"No…I'm a Chobit."

"What's that?"

"It's complicated."

"Tell me!"

"Okay…" Freya quickly condensed her 'life' story and explained it.

"Oh." The purple haired girl furrowed her brow and seemed to be thinking hard. They passed a window, and Freya looked out. The village's trees were much less creepy than the forest where the twins were killed. Freya shivered at the very thought. Soon, the two were outside and greeted by a crowd, which Freya shrank back from. There was a girl with green hair, one with blond hair, one with pink hair, and a normal looking boy with black hair.

"Hello." Said Rika. " There is a girl beside me right now. You cannot see her."

"I can." The girl with pink hair stared at me. Her pupils were-WAIT!!! This chick had the same color of eyes as Kaito and Axel.

Until they changed. Freya leapt at the one who spoke.

"What are you doing to me." The girl only grinned and swept her hand in the air. A black portal appeared, and although Rika tried valiantly to stop her, Freya was pushed into the shear blackness.

The pink haired girl smiled wickedly at her and waved as she said, " In this next world I will allow you to be seen. And touched. And mark my words, it will be much harder to survive in then these kind(_what the hell did she think was kind?_ thought Freya) worlds. Goodbye, and may you try your best." And with these final words, Freya was sucked into oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

UZUMAKI: SPIRAL INTO HORROR

Freya glanced around her suspiciously. She wouldn't be fooled this time. Now she knew she would probably have to fight in this world, so all of her wits were about her. Suddenly she realized she'd left her dress in…what was it…Hinamizaka, or SOMETHING. Didn't matter. She'd liked that stupid dress. Crap. _Tap, tap._

"Huh?" Freya turned to face a young woman, older looking than herself, with short blond hair. This girl was standing next to a slightly older looking man with messy black hair and glasses.

"Who are you?" the girl said softly.

"My name's Freya. Who are you?" Freya spoke softly back.

"I am Kirie. This is Shuichi and- where did Chie go?" the two glanced around.

"Right here!" an older looking woman walked up. Why was no one running and everyone was speaking so softly?

"Wow. Who's this? And what's with the ears?" Chie asked.

"I'm not human. I'm a Chobit, sort of a robot that can feel." Freya was getting tired of explaining this to everyone she met.

"Why is no one running or speaking loudly?"

"Oh." Said Kirie. "Um. Cool about the robot thing I guess…" She and Shuichi exchanged a look that Freya couldn't figure out.

"No one's doing anything loud or fast because if you do, a whirl wind starts.

"Ahhh…" Freya trailed off. Then tested their theory by trying to fly, the _one_ power she still had, and discovered if she flew too fast, a whirl wind _did _form behind her. Interesting. She supposed that was what the pink haired girl had meant. Freya lightly landed on the ground. The group in front of her looked flabbergasted.

"Wow." Breathed Shuichi.

"How did you fly without the spiral power?" Freya gave him a look.

"Uhh… No idea what you're talking about, but I can just fly. I'm a Chobit, remember?" _Why was this so concept so hard to grasp?_ Freya shook her head, slightly annoyed. "Yeah. We caught that." Snapped the boy.

"It's just kind've hard to get my mind around it, okay?" He glared at her. _Well, there's one less ally…_ though Freya. _Great_.

"So why's this town so messed up?" she questioned, and the small group began to walk. " Curse of the spiral. Hard to explain." Kirie replied. _Ooookayyy._ Freya gave them a weird look than set too questioning Shuichi some more.

"What are these broken down houses?"

"Row houses. They're the only safe place."

"Why?" "We don't know."

"How come you don't just leave?"

"We can't."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Okayyy… That's a weird lighthouse. What's up with it?"

Shuichi looked exasperatingly at her.

"We don't have time to answer thirty million questions." He growled. Freya shrugged, and all was quiet. Freya got rather bored and started to talk, but was quickly silenced by Shuichi's angry glare. _Geez._ Though Freya apprehensively. Freya sighed, and they walked slowly…Ever so slowly… Freya began to see spirals in the air, then shook her head to snap herself out of it.

"Ummm… You okay, Freya?" Kirie put a kind hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm, uh, fine…"

"EEEEKKKK!!!!" Freya turned as she heard a shrill scream behind her. Then she shrieked as well when she saw what was happening: a young man with a horrid looking growth on his back which resembled a shell. Several confused people were gathered around him.

"Oh… another shell person." Chie said matter of factly, as if this was the sort of thing that happened often. The grouped walked on until Kirie suddenly burst out with a cry. "Oh God! Some people are going-to…to… eat him… God…?" she sobbed into Shuichi's arms.

"Ehhh…" _AKWARD. _ Freya edged away when she was picked up by a tornado. "WOW!!!" she was delighted until she noticed the creepy guy spinning with her. "Ummmm…" she nervously stuttered as he evilly grinned at her.

"Heh. Can't escape now, pretty one."

_Pedophile much? _Freya glared at him, then smirked as she broke free of the tornado easily, floating on her own.

"What the hell?" the guy yelled as she flew gracefully down to the ground. "Freak!" he sped away.

"Okay. Seriously. What is going on? Because I do not like this place. It has too many spirals and-" Freya suddenly remembered something she had read long ago, a town cursed by spirals, disappearing eventually…Oh no. _I'm here. That's why they-she…he…it(?) sent me here. To die of the curse. _

"NO!!!" Freya yelled. Everyone turned and stared as she leapt up and decided to leave this stupid town, portal or nay. She flew rapidly to the edge, and was immediately bumped back.

"Eh." She tried several times to no avail.

"Oh-oh no… No… This cannot be happening…" Freya sobbed as she hit the ground and splayed there. "No… I can't be… This can't be true…I must be dreaming… I'll die here… Die…And Chii will have no protector, no caregiver, I'll-I'll-"

Freya blubbered quietly, clutching her head as she cried softly. Everyone there backed away from the hysterical robot. Freya never showed this much emotion, and she was rather embarrassed about doing it in public. She quivered but got up, slowly but surely, promising herself everything would be okay. Kirie came over and hugged her gently. "Everyone goes through it when they first get here." She murmured reassuringly. Freya smiled gratefully, straightened herself up, and outfitted her face with its usual cold stare. "Okay. I think-I think I'm good. I will go on!" she yelled…Sort of… "I need to get back to my little sister." She added. Suddenly, something completely unexpected happened: Freya fell over, and was knocked out.

"Hunh?" Freya stood up. "Where-where is everyone? Shuichi! Kirie! Chie!" Freya called. But all was still; no speaking, no movement, and the row houses looked… different. However, before Freya could pull herself off the dusty ground, a figure suddenly loomed above her.

"Hello Freya. We meet." Freya blinked. _Chie?_

"Hi…Chie… where is everyone?" But Chie only slapped her with the back of her hand. Then smiled as Freya tenderly massaged the spot and simultaneously scooted away from the woman. "Chie, Chie, what's going on?" _What the hell?_

"I'm not Chie, as you may have guessed." The Chie impersonator smirked at Freya evilly. Freya jumped up and then flew as fast as she could. Then she heard a swooshing noise and paused mid-escape to see just what was happening.

"Oh. Damn." Freya was greeted with the not so happy sight of a tornado with Chie rushing after her. Freya quickened, but apperantly Chie-shaped thing had a Plan B. "See you in the next world!" _Oh my- Is she going to kill me?_ Freya mentally prepared herself for non-existence, when she realized that wasn't what the woman-thing meant. "GAHHHHH!!!" Freya yelled as she was cast into a new portal, into the next world. Which as you can imagine, she was slightly worried about.


	7. Chapter 7

NARUTO

Freya stumbled, trying to get used to the new landscape as the previous one was crazy scary. She flitted up into the air, sensing somehow a trap was about to deploy beneath her. Suddenly, someone jumped her.

"Get AWAY!!!!" Freya kicked the assailant as hard as she could, and they (who the hell was it?) jumped off of her. She realized suddenly that this world was a magic world; she could her use her powers again!

Freya yelled "Cajte moju!" and a spurt of fire came out of her mouth, aimed at her opponent.

Freya gasped that it actually worked; she'd always liked reading ancient texts as a "kid" and the spells had never worked in her world. In a flash, Freya remembered the rest of the almost forgotten spells, and that's when the real fight began.

"Sojitsu mokonL" Freya conjured a tsunami and fwooshed (my special verb:3) it at her opponent. He fell backward; knocked out. Freya ran over to him. He had bright blond hair and was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. He also had a curious headband on his forehead which had a symbol engraved into it.

Freya ran her fingers lightly over it. Suddenly she was hit in the head, and the world went black…

"Where am I?" Freya yelled as slowly, the world came into focus. She could hazily make out a read haired guy, a girl with blonde hair, and the person she'd knocked out earlier. Freya sat up in bed, but was pushed down again, this time with something sharp pressed at her neck. She blinked a couple of times.

Perhaps it had been unwise to knock out that boy from earlier. The red haired boy with no eyebrows, who was holding the knife-thing on her, began to speak.

"Why did you knock out Naruto? Or rather, how? Are you part of the Akatsuki?" he coldly asked.

"No, no… He attacked me… I was only defending myself because he jumped me…" Freya said nervously, "And I have positively no idea what the Akatsuki even _is_…" "You're wearing no headband." The blond girl spoke up suddenly. "What village are you part of?" Freya sighed. She knew she'd have to explain again, and that would be soooo annoying… _But if it saves my life…_ Freya reasoned.

"Okay. Fine." Freya told them how she was not from here, and how she was pretty much just a robot that could feel, or a Chobit. When she was done telling, they still looked at her suspiciously, and Knife-Thing Boy hadn't removed the troublesome object from her throat.

_Look at my ears, morons…_Were they idiots?

Freya sighed.

"Look at my ears." Freya-carefully as to avoid unnecessary injury- opened her right ear, showing them the places for plugs. Fan Chick and Dumb Blondie gasped. Knife-Thing Boy examined her ears quickly.

Finally, he said, "It appears she is telling the truth…" "Hey, how did you beat Naruto that quickly?" Fan Chick asked. _Ohhhh… That's his name…_ Freya mentally added it to her collection. "I know magic." She said bluntly.

"But… isn't ninjustsu what that was?" Actually, Dumb Blondie was a better name for him. "

No. No idea what that even IS." Freya growled. "Why are you all so…questioning? I'm just a robot."

Freya said the last thing as if it was a quite the regular thing and why were these fools questioning her obviously superior wisdom.

"Ummm…" Dumb Blondie kept responding. Why didn't someone else? With a brain? Or at least half, because this was getting annoying. Knife-Thing Boy picked up where the other left off.

"We're at war. With this guy named Madara… Sorry." He helped her up, and Freya began to like him even more. Naturally, he immediately left after this.

"Wow. Gaara almost never talks that much!" Fan Chick said. ____ it! Another perfect nickname gone to waste. Whatever. Gaara is sorta've a nice name, anyways… _Freya sighed and rolled her black eyes.

"Would you help me get some errr… Less sticking out clothes?" Freya asked shyly. "Sure!" Dumb Blon-_whatever...- _NARUTO said happily.

"Yeaaahhh." The two helped her out of bed carefully.

"Okay, here." Fan Chick rummaged around in a nearby closet and handed the Chobit a cloth black vest with a wide zipper, an undershirt sort've netting thing, a slit skirt with some string tie things, and light weight leg gauntlets along with weird sandal shoes.

"Um. Won't your hair get in the way somewhat?" asked Fan Chick kindly. "Oh. No, no… I'm used to my rather long hair."

"Oh, oh! Doesn't Freka need a headband?" Naruto jumped up.

"My name is FREYA." Freya glared.

Fan Chick ignored this, though, and mused. "Yes, I suppose she will…" Fan Chick produced a headband with an hourglass with line over it engraving.

"Here." She smiled.

"No way! Freka should be Hidden Leaf!" Naruto shouted.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT INFERNAL YELLING!!!" Freya shouted to him, and to Fan Chick she said kindly, "Thank you very much! This will do fine."

She glared at Naruto. Then Freya jumped into the closet to quickly change. The slit skirt was annoying, and it took her several minutes to get the thin straps around her slight frame. Also, this stupid vest didn't cover her midriff. Freya sighed as she strapped the gauntlets on and slipped on the sandal-whatever things. She then hopped out of the closet.

"Wowww…" breathed the blonde haired imbecile.

"Stop looking at her like that!" Fan Chick scolded as Freya tied her headband around her waist so that the metal part rested on her left hip.

" Okay, I guess you're all ready. By the way, my name is Temari." _Neah. Another stupid nickname gone to waste…_Freya stoically jumped up.

"What do I need to do?" She asked. " We-ell." Temari thought for a moment before hesitantly saying, " Since your headband's Sunagakure, you can help me and Gaara with recon. How's that sound?" Freya, without so much as a glance to the pouting Naruto, accepted politely and readily.

"Certainly. May we go?"

"Sure!" Temari deftly swooshed her fan open and used it like a hang glider, lifting off. "Naruto said you could do some sort of flight jutsu!" Temari yelled from the air. Freya sighed. It was not a jutsu. It was her ability. _Whatever…_thought Freya as she easily flew after her.

"Wow! No hand signs!" Temari exclaimed.

"Well yes. Since I have no idea what they are, I cannot use them." Freya said slightly coldly.

"Oh. Right. Because of 'magic', right?"

"No, it's a natural Chobit (_I guess_) ability." Freya said without emotion. "Oh." The girl shut up, much to Freya's relief. This world was tiresome. After a while, they reached their destination: a small hut. Several shinobi surrounded it; Gaara, a gray haired one with a half face mask, and a young man who had a black ponytail and one pierced ear. He looked bored too. _Perhaps I've found a friend. _They lighted down.

"Who is this?" the gray haired one spoke.

"She is a new and powerful ninja from our village." Temari lied awkwardly.

"Hm. We've got some time and I'm bored. You wanna fight? Y'know, to get warmed up?" "…" Freya didn't respond. "C'mon!" Ponytail said.

"Fight Kakashi!" Freya sighed. _Hadn't even had time to come up with a nickname that time…_ Freya threw up her hands in a sign of surrender, and faced the old(ish? What kind've person has naturally grey hair?) man. He prepared himself as well. Then apparently waited for her to strike. _If I must…_

She thought to herself, then yelled, "Cajte moju!" he looked surprised as the fire hit him where he stood.

"Heh." Freya smirked. Suddenly he was there again, doing handsign-thingies extremely fast. However, before he could finish,

Freya whispered, "Sojitsu mokonL." To herself. When he yelled, "

**Art of the Doppelganger!" **Freya responded by letting all the water loose.

"Gah!" All the clones were swept up quickly. Freya followed this by quickly saying,

" KatuPer Nojode!" and vines sprang up and wrapped around the gray haired man's feet. He hung his head.

"I'm…trapped." He said mournfully. But Freya sensed something was off, and jumped up, flying just as a hand reached out from the ground.

"**Art of the Headhunter.**" Kakashi yelled calmly(_weirdo_) as Freya flew up from the ground and yelled

"SokU naklD!" and his jutsu was reversed. Kakashi looked aghast as he suddenly realized that he was trapped in the ground with his own jutsu. Freya alighted and smirked.

"Wow." Breathed Temari.

"I-erm-guess…" Ponytail looked confused, but Freya just smiled as she realized what she could do in this world: create a portal home, free of that weird stalker person.

She closed her eyes and- "WOW LOOK OUT NEW GIRL!!!" Ponytail yelled as something whizzed toward her head. Freya dodged it at the last minute, and jumped up as high as she could, going into flight mode. As the dust settled, a man's shadowy figure appeared slowly.

"I know who you are, Freya…" _Oh damn I know that voice! Why oh why now?_ Freya stared as a young man with a black ponytail(wtk?) and a long black cloak with red clouds stared up at her, an evil grin on his lined, pale face.

"Hello Freya… You know me, don't you? From different worlds… All the worlds you've visited…" he spoke softly, and air of superiority about him, "It's time for me to kill you… Sorry Freya, but you get in the way of Chii, and that is something I cannot ever forgive." _Okay, so at this point I'm tired, I'm really pissed off, and now someone tells me I'm not protecting my sister? This is not a good time, seriously. However, I have to say you look rather powerful, sooo…_ Freya shut her eyes tight and whispered, in midair

"Cumu Rokd…" a portal opened in front of her, to who know's where, but she still flitted through it as she heard the screams of the people she'd left behind…


End file.
